


An Afternoon Alone

by ArtThedevil



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 08:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8884774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtThedevil/pseuds/ArtThedevil
Summary: What would have happened if Candy's mom didn't interrupt her and Armin's little moment in her room?





	

“You can let me revisit then.”

 

I froze, thinking over what had just come out of my boyfriend's mouth. Did I hear him correctly? I stared at Armin in shock. He just grinned at me, watching my reaction. I had heard right, he really just suggested that we go up to my room. My heart was pounding and I thought I might have a panic attack. _Okay, calm down, it's just Armin. He's been in your room before, so it should be fine._

 

“Visit my room?” I asked trying not to stutter. I must have sounded like a complete idiot. “Well yeah, why not?” he asked. That was a good question. _Why not?_ There wasn't a good enough reason for me to say no, and yet I still tried to think of a way out of it. _No. this is my chance to finally be alone with him. Stop being a chicken._

 

I looked at Armin, who was patiently awaiting my response. “Hmm...Okay.”

I watched as he tried not to look too excited, before turning and leading him upstairs, my cheeks completely crimson. _Relax. It's going to be fine._ I continued to try and quell my anxiety as we reached my room. Once we stepped in, he looked around. I cleared my throat. Just as I was about to say something I noticed the “incriminating” photograph on my dresser. My face burned and my heart sped up. _Crap. I had to do something about it before he saw. It could have disastrous consequences._

 

Nonchalantly, I got close to my dresser and placed the photo frame face down while Armin continued to observe my room. _Phew, that was close._ I just hoped he wouldn't see it lying down and question it, that would be a disaster. After it was done, another problem arose. Armin and I were alone in my room. _Alone. In my room._ I silently took a deep breath, trying to calm my nerves. _Okay, calm down, it's_ _ **ONLY**_ _the guy of your dreams sitting in_ _ **YOUR**_ _room. This is completely normal._

“Ohh…I remember your little console!” Armin's sudden outburst startled me from my thoughts. “Where is your underwear again?” As if it were even possible, my face got even redder. “Stop!” I squeaked as I playfully but gently shoved him. He looked at me and grinned. “You want to fight?” In response, I reached out and started tickling him. He squirmed as I did, trying to avoid my attack. “You won't win this game, little girl!” He suddenly grabbed my waist and lifted me up effortlessly.

 

“W-What are you doing?!” He didn't answer, dropping me on my bed as if I only weighed a few pounds. “A-Armin, stop!” I shrieked. “I didn't know you could be so muscular from playing video games!” I laughed. He started tickling me, more easily than I was able to tickle him before. I squirmed and wiggled around on my bed, trying to avoid his merciless tickles. I tried to tell him to stop, but all that escaped my lips were short gasps for air as I laughed. “Do you surrender?” he asked finally, stopping a bit but not completely. It was enough for me to somewhat catch my breath and answer. “Yes...”

 

He let go of me and I sat on my pillow looking for something to defend myself with as I regained my breath. He caught on to what I was doing and tried to stop me. “Hey, hey, hey! Not so fast!” he said, grinning as he grabbed my wrists. I was now unable to move. I finally gave up and stopped fighting back, still a little out f breath. “O-Okay! You win...” He smiled down at me triumphantly. “Much better.” His grin quickly changed to mischievous as he proceeded to give me a quick kiss on my neck. My face started to heat up, but I dared not say anything or move a muscle. While still holding my wrists, he kissed me again, but on the mouth this time. I got chills from head to toe...My feelings towards him grew in that every moment. I had never felt this way before, even during our first kiss.

 

My heart sped up as he pulled away a little to look at me. I thought I might melt as his gaze softened, and he caressed my cheek. “I love you, you know that right?” I felt my stomach tingle, giddy with happiness. I knew then that there wasn't anything better than this. Just being here with him like this, I couldn't be happier. I smiled back up at him. “I love you too.” With that, he leaned down and captured my lips with his again, more passionate this time. His hands were everywhere, and all I could do was cling to him pathetically with my arms around his neck. At some point he pulled me onto his lap so that I was straddling him, barely breaking our kiss for more than a few seconds.

 

After a while his hands which had been resting on my hips snuck underneath my top. His fingers caressed the smooth skin of my stomach, stopping at my ribs just below my breasts. He hesitated, finally breaking our kiss to look at me questioningly. He didn't have to ask, I just nodded at him urgently, not wanting him to stop. He didn't waist any time, undoing my bra. I helped him slip it off me, and his hands slid back up my shirt to cup my breasts. My skin tingled at the feeling of his soft but muscular hands massaging my breasts.

He broke our kiss once more to lay me back on the bed. He hovered over me, looking down at me with hesitation. “Are you sure you want to do this?” I bit my lip in thought. _Did I want this. It was pretty soon, we had only been dating for a little while._ I took a deep breath. _I want this. I want him._ Without giving it any more thought, I gazed up at him. “I want you, Armin.”

 

His eyes widened in surprise. I didn't have to say it twice. He captured my lips with his for the millionth time, only with an intense desire I didn't know he had in him. He trailed his lips down to the corner of my mouth, then my neck, leaving hot kisses everywhere. He tugged on my shirt, and I helped him pull it off over my head. His lips went right back to suck on my neck, and I suppressed a moan. Once he was satisfied with the marks he left, he continued down to my chest. I felt him lick my breast, dragging his tongue over my nipple before closing his lips around it and sucking. I gasped at the sudden sensation. He swirled his tongue around it, playing with it a bit before moving on to the other, giving it the same attention.

 

My whole body felt like it was on fire. This was all new to me, I'd never done anything like this before. Armin eventually continued down to place kisses all over my stomach, making sure not to miss any spot. When he got to my hips, he licked the skin right above my jeans before looking up at me asking for permission to keep going. I quickly nodded, not wanting him to stop. He then unbuttoned my pants and pulled them and my underwear down with one swift motion, not wanting to waste any time. I glanced down at him, realizing that his shirt was missing. He must have stopped to pull it off at some point, I didn't even realized it.

Slowly, as if he was trying to be sexy about it, he lowered his face to my lady parts and gave it a slow lick. I gasped loudly and bit down on my lip in order to stop myself from making any noise. He grinned, obviously noticing my weak attempt. Using his hands, he held my hips in place. “Hang on babe, this is going to feel amazing. At least I'm hoping it will.” Before I could respond, his lips were on me again, diving between my folds.

I squirmed with pleasure, but I couldn't move much since he still had a grip on my hips. He sucked on my clit and I couldn't hold it anymore, I cried out it pure pleasure, moaning louder than I wanted to. He continued his actions, sucking and nipping lightly at it making me almost scream. I burried my fingers in his hair as he dove his tongue into my entrance, thrusting it in and out. “F-Fuck! Armin!” I moaned. I could tell he was smiling that cocky little smirk of his but I didn't care, it felt too damn good. He suddenly stopped and pulled away a little. I groaned at the loss as he quickly replaced his tongue with his fingers, sliding them in and out of me. I cried out, moving my arms above me to grip at the pillow beneath my head instead.

 

He started slowly at first, but sped up over time, and I knew I wouldn't last much longer if he continued. “A-Armin, if you keep going like that I'll...” He got the point and stopped, pulling his fingers out and immediately undoing his pants before sliding them off along with his boxers. He climbed back over me, lining himself up with my entrance. He took one last look at me for approval and I nodded with urgency. “Please, Armin. I need you. _Now_.”With that, he slid into me slowly, inserting only the head at first. I bit down so hard on my lip that I thought I might bleed, in order to keep from shouting in pain. He knew it was hurting me, and I could tell he felt bad.

“If you want me to stop, then I will.” I shook my head, unable to form words. I took a deep breath. “I'll be fine, just keep going.” He hesitated before finally complying. He slid the rest of the way in, then pulled back out almost all the way. He started off slow, and when I started moaning, he started to pick up the pace. In no time he was thrusting in and out at a fast pace and I couldn't control the noises that escaped my lips. “Ohh, fuck! Armin!” I cried, digging my nails into his back.

The bed creaked in protest as we made love. I was reaching my limit, and I knew I wouldn't last much longer. I could tell Armin was almost there as well, his thrusts grew sloppier and more erratic. With a few more thrusts, I came with a loud cry of his name. Armin followed moments later and I could feel him release inside me. He collapsed on top of me, both of us breathing heavily, our sweaty skin sticking to each other. After a moment of regaining his breath he propped himself up onto his arms and looked down at me.

 

“God that was amazing.” I nodded in agreement, still a little breathless. He rolled over to lay next to me, wrapping his arms around my waist, I rested my head in the crook of his neck, and he kissed my forehead before resting his chin on top of my head. “I love you. I know I already said that, but I haven't felt this way about anyone. Ever.” My heart fluttered at his words. “I know. I feel the same way.” He smiled into my hair, and we slowly fell asleep in each others arms. I was content, and there wasn't anywhere I'd rather be than in his arms.


End file.
